Ice Age: Fire and Ice
by Kitty saber45
Summary: The gang Have just got off the berg. Shira runs off for some random reason, what does she want to tell diego? Will their life together shatter or come together.


**Hi guys this is my first Diego x Shira story. I hope you like it. If you love puss and kitty stories too, Go to my profile and check out my other stories, any way peace!**

**p.s I do not own the characters exept Simba in the story!**

**Ice age: Fire and ice**

* * *

The berg moved ever closer to the new continent. They knew this would be a beginning of A new life. One of our favorite sabers was thinking about the new life he would have with Shira, that saber would be Diego. Shira had to break the thoughts, she nuzzled diego.

"Diego, have you ever thought what it would be like to be a father?" Asked shira.

"Well, I guess when I was young, but why are we talking about this?" Answered diego.

"We'll... Never mind," Said Shira.

There was silence between the two for a little.

"Diego where are we going to stay, for a home?" Asked shira.

"I- I don't know, I have never been in a problem like this," said diego.

"Shira Is right manny, we managed to get to another continent but... What about where we are going to stay?" Asked Ellie.

"I guess we have search," Said Peaches.

"Wait Diego, are you going to stay with Shira, As you know ma..." Said Sid, a hint of amusement on his stupid sloth face.

"Whaaaa- uh no... We'll it's up to her... But I- I don't know... What do you think Shira?" Said Diego roughly.

"Sid kinda has a point Diego, You two might be the only sabers left on earth," Said peaches.

"Your in a problem like I was back then, but then I found Ellie," Manny nuzzled Ellie.

Shira randomly ran off Into the forest.

"Uh Diego, Shira just ran off," Said Peaches. "And really dad!?... Gross!

"What!... Ugh!"

"Wow I guess she really doesn't want to be with you," said Sid.

"Ahhh!... Shira get back here!" Said Diego.

He ran after her trying to get her. "Shira!" He pounced on her starting a cat fight, he finally pinned her down.

"Why did you run away?" Asked Diego laughing.

"Because, I had to tell you... You- are the only one who ever cared for me this much," Said Shira. "My parents abused me, my pack hated me," She looked In the eyes of Diego. "You managed to win my heart, And I would like if we lived together as... A family." Finished Shira.

Diego's heart warmed, his eyes opened wide and he got off shira.

"You- Love me?... Is that what your saying?" Asked Diego.

Shira Licked him in the cheek. "Does that answer your question?"

"I think it does, I think I have to tell you something too," Said Diego. "You know about the sirens?"

"Yes why," Asked Shira.

"We'll when we where going back to get peaches- We went across the sirens," Said Diego.

"We'll what did you see?" Asked Shira. "Or who did you see?"

*Sigh* "I saw you there, you see," Diego looked into her eyes. "I love you too, and I guess what I want to ask is, Will you be my mate?" Asked Diego.

"Yes!... I will, See you are a softie!"

"Im not a softie!" Said diego. "Kitty!"

"I told you to not call me kitty!" Said Shira.

Diego started running.

"What you going to do about it?" Said diego, bow far away.

Shira started running ahead.

"That's not fair!" Said shira.

So our two saber couples runs into the forest together.

* * *

A few months later.

A orange saber runs threw the forest, this saber doesn't know what is happening to his mate as if she has been very moody, hungry, and sleepy all these few weeks.

"Hey guys something is wrong with Shira!" Screamed Diego to the gang.

"Ellie you used to help people who where sick right?" Asked Manny.

"Yes I'll go help where is she?" Asked Ellie.

"In our cave, Please hurry!" Said Diego. "Please"

They ran to their cave, Ellie entered.

"Diego I would come in here, I found out what is wrong with shira.

"What, I hope she is ok," Said Diego.

"You tell him Shira," Said Ellie.

"Uh... Diego do you remember that night a few months ago?... We'll Im- expecting your cubs," Shira finished.

Diego's eyes went round. "I'm going to be a papa?"

"Hope this doesn't worry you," Said Shira.

"No- never, this... This is great! We get to start are own family!" Said diego hopping around.

"Ah... There you go, you see you are a softie." Smiled Shira.

Diego stopped. "For you, for our cubs, I am" He nuzzled Shira

* * *

Another short months. XD

"You got to be very sneaky son" Diego said to his son.

"Dad I got it we went over this like five billion times already," Said Nali

"...well you know what they say five billionth time is a charm," Smiled Diego.

"What ever," Simba said rolling his eyes. "I'm going for it."

Simba ran after the deer loudly thumping the ground, Little did he know He would miss it.

"See son remember how I told you," Said diego. "I think your mother Has caught something today, it's Monday after all and she likes to hunt then," Said Diego.

"Ok dad," Said Nali . "I love you."

"Love you too son, now I bet ill beat you too the cave," Said diego.

So the father and son goes back to their Loving family.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Kinda short but its a one shot after all, and yes Simba is from Lion king. (I'm bad with names :( Oh we'll) Tell me what you thought that was my first one shot ever! Oh and happy fourth (For you people who live in the U.S. And if you don't... We'll just have a nice week. I Will hopefully get time to write poXtigress story's if you guys want.**


End file.
